


you're a better nurse than you are a cook

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Guilty Maya, Hurt/Comfort, Maya Can't Cook, Nurse Maya, Pre-Femslash, Recovery, Sickfic, mention of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, we've learned something important today. Mainly, that Maya can't cook."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a better nurse than you are a cook

She always thought once you finished throwing up, that was it. You felt better because the offending thing wasn't in your stomach anymore-especially if you spent half the night like she did, her head bent over a bucket with her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get all gross.

She wasn't throwing up anymore, but she still felt icky. Mom, Dad and Auggie had gone over to the Minkus's for breakfast so she wouldn't have to smell food and so Mom could explain to Farkle why she wouldn't be meeting him at Starbucks like they'd talked about. She could hear footsteps and things in the kitchen shuffling around, so Maya was probably...cleaning. Yes, cleaning. Because thinking about dish soap and water wouldn't make her stomach do that roll-y thing.

 _Sleep it off. That's what you're supposed to do._ She'd been lying here for half an hour and only now were her eyelids feeling heavy. She sighed and waited for the drowsiness to take over-

"-back!"

Riley groaned, rolling over onto her other side.

"Done with the dishes already?"

"Nope! I didn't even do them, I figured your Mom would get mad if I broke a plate or something. I made you some tea because tea is supposed to settle your stomach and there's also a glass of ginger ale, a glass of Coke, a glass of apple juice, and a glass of water. Pick your poison." Maya set the tray down on the night table. "After last night you need all the liquid you can get anyway."

"Apple juice, I guess," she mumbled. The bucket, cleaned since last night, was still by her bed. Hopefully she wouldn't need it. She took a careful sip, waited, and sighed with relief when it stayed down. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Maya sat down at the foot of the bed. "Any clothes you need folded? Furniture dusted, things put away, I'll even do your homework." Riley tried not to giggle, taking another sip of juice. Maya was so cute when she tried to make up for nearly poisoning people.

"Just sit with me?" Riley put her juice down and curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow. "I'm afraid I'll start feeling yucky again."

"You know I'm good for it." She felt Maya's hands on her back, petting her gently like she was a kitten. "I'm your nurse for the day, or as many days as you need it till you feel better."

"What if I end up missing school?" Riley mumbled, burying her face in the pillow.

"No big deal. Not like it's doing me much good anyway, except art class," Maya said. "Besides, you're way more important than math class." Riley managed a little smile, but not to lift her head to let Maya see it.

"Thanks."

She managed to drink the rest of her juice and most of the ginger ale, which stayed down. Around lunchtime, Maya brought her some crackers.

"You sure about this?"

"Mom said they were a lifesaver for the morning sickness when she was pregnant with me," Maya said. "They should be just as good for food poisoning. And if not...well, maybe I can call my mom over to make you toast or rice. And do you have any applesauce in the fridge? If not, I can go to the store and get some!"

"Maya..." Riley laughed weakly. "I think you might be overdoing it." Maya's face drooped, like a sad little puppy's.

"My cooking made you puke your guts out, Riley," she said, kind of a whimper. "I wanted to make you a nice dinner because of all the lunches you shared with me when we were kids, but I ended up making you sick."

"Aww, Peaches..." Riley sat up and patted her hand. "You tried, that's the important thing. Just...maybe next time make sure the meat's actually cooked all the way." She groaned. "Okay, enough talking about food," she said. Maya put the crackers away and offered her the glass of water.

"You should still keep drinking." Riley sipped slowly, Maya supporting her back as she did. "There we go..."

"Can I go back to sleep? I promise I'll try to eat something later."

"Sure, Riles." Riley lay down and curled up under the covers again, sighing a little at Maya's hand on her back.

"Thanks," she murmured. "You may be a lousy cook but you're a good nurse."

"I'm the second thing because of the first thing, honey," she heard Maya say before she dozed off.


End file.
